Leiden's Challenge
by Raven Sharpe
Summary: I know, I know. I am a professed one-shot hater. A friend named Leiden made me do it. Morbid, modern day one-shot.


**I usually don't write one-shots, but I got a challenge from a friend named Leiden to write a one-page description of some character. Being the POTO dork that I am, I chose Erik.**

((0))

I am the one who hides in the night. I am the shadow that follows you home. I am the Phantom. I am the criminal never caught. I am an illusionist. I am an assassin. I am a street magician. I am a musician. I am an architect. I am a murderer. I am Death. My past – you don't want to know. I see how you shy away now merely at my presence. How frightened would you be if I told you that I once hypnotized a whole convention to kill themselves? Ha! That was a fun one. I'm mad, you say? I'm mad. You're mad. We're all mad here. I'm just a bit madder than most.

Describe myself? Stupid question. Do you want to see what is behind the mask? Really? I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I just told you that I look like Death. You would inwardly roll your eyes if I told you that you can see the veins pulsating just below my nearly transparent skin. You would just nod and smile if I told you that my skin looks like it decaying and peeling off my flesh. Then I pull off my mask. See, now you believe me. Ah, don't scream. If your neighbors call the police, I would have to kill them, and that would make such a mess on your cheap rug.

Do you have any tea? No, not that bagged stuff. It tastes like sawdust. You idiot. Here. Loose tea. Honestly. I don' know what society is coming to. Obesity and such. I eat only when I remember to. How often is that? Usually a few times a week. I am usually quite busy, you see. With what? Ha! _Business._ How's that as an answer? I do have a legitimate, aboveground job. I am legal in _some_ sense. I design concert halls and opera houses. Of course I don't do presentations explaining my designs to those idiots. I have peons for that. Besides, my designs speak for themselves. Of course I inspect the sites! What kind of businessman do you think I am? Don't answer that. No one ever notices one extra shadow at a construction site in the middle of the night.

Ah, you shudder again! Worry not. You are not the first to shiver at the sound of my voice. Even the hardened dictators I have worked for shuddered at the very mention of my name. Of course, they all think I'm dead now. Ah, the things I know about them and how far they've come. No, I won't tell you. Why? Do you want to be tortured until your face looks somewhat like mine? Ha! No, you don't. Have I ever been tortured? Again, with the stupid questions. Yes. How simple are you? Why do think I wanted to make them all think I was dead?

Hmmm... I guess I really don't do as much business with the underground as I used to. I guess you could say I am retired. Ah, I hear the water boiling. How strong do you like your tea? No, you probably don't want your tea like I like mine. You do? All right... anyway, where was I? Ah yes, I am partially retired. Every once in a while there is someone willing to pay my rather large fee. Do I ever get cheated? Not since the Davidson case. They never did find all of his left arm... Anyway.

I see you are thoroughly disturbed. How about another one of my occupations? Music. I am a composer. I can play every instrument out there. My favourite is... I would have to say the piano. There is so much expression... Of course I sing! Have I ever had a student... I did... once... She was very beautiful. She could've been a star, but no... she ran off with some boy. Why didn't I hunt them down? Frankly, I still don't know the answer to that question.

Do you want milk? Sugar? Personally, I prefer my tea straight. Do drink up. My favourite method of murder? What kind of question is that? What type of paper are you writing? Psychology. Figures. I would have to say that the noose is my most favourite, though I am proficient with everything from firearms to explosives to swords and knives. But, do want to know what I decided to use today? What an amusing look of alarm you have! Cyanide. Good stuff, isn't it? Of course I couldn't let you publish all of this! Good evening! Do give the maggots my regards!

((0))

**I know. I haven't updated in ages. However, I started college and now have 18 semester hours of Chemistry, French, Linear Algebra, etc. Another good excuse that I have is that I really haven't been inspired. I really like the plot-line I have in my head for The Truth, but I'm going to take it down to rework it. I'm sorry if it isn't a quick update, but I'll try to fit it in between classes and my brand-new social life. (I actually eat regular meals now... it's weird...)**

**Anyways. As always, do review.**

**Raven Sharpe**


End file.
